Those Lips
by Sweetypieswan
Summary: Edward and Bella's son saves the life of a stranger while he and the rest of the family are on vacation. When they go back to Forks three weeks later the girl goes there to paint the scenery and finds Ed. Will they be another Bella and Edward? Will she...
1. Chapter 1

**Those Lips**

**Edward and Bella's son saves the life of a stranger while he and the rest of the family are on vacation. When they go back to forks three weeks later the girl goes there to paint the scenery and finds Ed. Will she and Ed be another Bella and Edward ? Will she learn the Cullens' secret ?**

SPOV

"I was sure I would die. The sun was setting and no one was on the beach at the time. I should have listened to my mother and went with her and the rest of the family but I did't. After a while I stopped fighting. I don't know why but before I completely lost the ability to hold my breath I thrashed one lasted time. Then my mouth opened and the thing I saw was tiny little bubbles floating up toward the light." I stopped looking at my friends to see their reactions to my story. I looked at them they where all shocked and scared. I smiled pleased at my self and pushed my candy cane colored hair behind my ears. "I started spitting up water and I felt something cold touching my lips opening my mouth and then something cupped over my now open mouth. My lungs were filled with the most luscious air ever. I started to breath on my own. The first thing I smelled was…him." this time I stopped trying my hardest to remember his smell.

"Well ?" one of my best friends, Maria, brought me back to reality " Don't leave us hanging!"

"Oh right." I replied embarrassed. Then cleared my throat and continued. "He smelled heavenly like flowers and honey and something …unknown to this Earth something I'd do anything to smell again." I was starting to wobble and Maria steadied me. I blushed "Thank you."

" Your welcome, now please continue."

" Right. He pulled back to look at me. As he spoke his lips started to unblur thought nothing else in the world did 'Your going to be OK.' his voice was like velvet and it enveloped me. I don't know what I looked like but his large out of proportion lips formed into a warm, comforting smile 'I'm going to take you to the nearest police station OK ?' I must have nodded because the next thing I knew I wasn't touching the sand any more which sacred me for a second because I thought he was an angel from heaven ."

"What made you realize he wasn't ?" asked my other best friend, Dorthy.

"Well I figured angels don't lie. So if he was an angel he wouldn't have said he was taking me to a police station." she nodded. Then I continued. "I do not remember getting there. Only waking up in the station and my family looking at me."

" You find those lips attractive ?" Maria asked. "Even thought they are so…. What's the word I'm looking for Dorthy ?"

"I think it's several words like big, fat, and ugly." Dorthy and Maria started laughing while I glared at them until they stopped.

"They are Not!" I screamed and got close to their faces so I could shower them in spit. "You've both got a lot of nerve insulting him when your man wears pink" I said pointing at Maria. Then turned to point at Dorthy saying " and yours wears sparkly close." I was fuming to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh My Carlisle! You guys are amazing Thank you so much for reviewing! OK honestly I don't know what happened I could have sworn I wrote the girl's name. Oh well it's Shirley any way so on with the story. **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

EPOV(The night Shirley was drowning)

"Where is he Edward ?" my mother was extremely worried already even though it was only...three hours after I said I'd be back at the hotel room. _Oh no_ I thought _I'm gonna get it._ The whole family was in our room waiting for me, I could tell. When I went to open the door I stopped with my hand on the door key ready. All the little noises I had heard stopped as everyone waited for me to come in. I took a breath and opened the door . My mother ran up to me hugging me and crying. Yes, I know what your thinking vampires can not cry nor can they give birth but my mom has the ability to make the organs of herself and others start and stop. She touches them and for a month their organs work when this is done a vampires venom turns into bodily floods. She can restart or stop this at any point with another touch.  
"Where have you been ?" asked my mom.

"I don't knew why you get so worried it's not like anything out there can hurt me." That wasn't completely true since I'd been born with soft, yielding skin.

"Where have you been ?" my father asked this time sounding and looking very angry and annoyed. _Oh boy_ I thought. This was one of those times I was glad he couldn't read my mind, because all I could think about was...her.

"I had to save a life," I said. They all looked at me. At first I could mean when you are a vampire. "I mean a girl was drowning and I was the only one there so I pulled here out of the water and gave her mouth to mouth." Every one stared. I didn't get it this time until my dad asked

"Mouth to mouth ?" Then it came to me.

"Oh my... You have got to be..." I couldn't finish either sentence so I started again " This girl, the one I saved was by no means touched by my venom."

My dad stared at me for a long time until I opened my mind letting everyone see what happened. They all smiled at me, proud of me for saving her. I closed my mind quickly as her face started to become the focal point of my memory.

"You like her." my Uncle Emmett stated. I let out a sigh then looked at my parents waiting for my punishment.

"Well," my father said staring at my mother. "Um...what do you think we should do Bella." he asked.

"Nothing_ tonight_," she said emphasizing the word tonight. "Everyone out we will see you in the mourning." When everyone was gone I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thanx for reviewing. Plz. take my poll. Plz. review even if u don't like I'd like to no wat I'm doing right & wat I'm doing wrong! Thanx 4 ur time. P.S. Joy Toys doesn't mean those toys it means other stuff related to that. U'll C.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

EJr.'s POV

"I know I can't believe my mom could be so cruel" I told my friend, Mike, over the phone.

_"Well you did worry her."_ said Mike over the phone. Sometimes he annoys the heck out of me.

"Yeah well I also saved someones life" Isn't that a good thing? shouldn't mom be proud of me? She knows I don't break curfew normally.

_"Oh will you stop with that 'I saved someones life' thing, it's getting old. Let's talk about something important." _Meaning Him.

"You mean like Moreen dumping you?" I questioned knowing what would happen. There was silence, and then

_"Oh God Why Must You Be So Cruel?"_ Mike cried on the other end. I smiled then retorted

"Coz it's fun" I closed the phone before he could reply, and went back to raking the leaves. God I hate Mike when he's conceited... but then doesn't that mean I hate him all the time? I thought about this for a minute then continued. The second I finished I would be done with my punishment. Mom had made me do things for my whole family which wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't told me I had to do all of grandma's work meaning cleaning up after twelve vampires. Yes twelve, That's Emmett, Rosalie, Lucia who I like to call Rosa because she is so much like her mom, Alice,Jasper, Rick who I call Jo short for Joey like the baby kangaroo because he reminds me of a little Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Gorge or Geo because he is... OK I just really like calling him Geo, mom, dad, and me. Needless to say I've got a new respect for grandma, and a new reason to be annoyed by Emmett. He had decided in all his Emmetty wisdom to send a teenage boy into a drugstore to get some 'joy toys' for him and Rosalie. It would have been one thing if I knew what he wanted then I could have said no to the request but Emmett had given me a list and told me not to look at it until I got to the store, and I trusted him big mistake. He had only used brand names and since I didn't pay attention to commercials I had no idea what it all was or where it all was. I asked almost everyone in the store, they all gave me looks which I later realized were condescending. Eventually a guy who looked around twenty told me where it all was with a sad look. Probably disturbed by what I was looking to buy. I picked everything up without paying much attention to the labels then went up to the counter. My friend, Rich, was the cashier. I should have realized what was going by what he was saying but I never payed much attention to what he said there is a reason why the girls call him Dick. I got back home to find everyone but Emmett, and grandpa sitting at the table. My mom stood up to see what I had in the bag since I wasn't allowed to buy anything besides basics for myself.

"What have you got here?" my mom asked. She clearly didn't expect me to have broken the rules which I hadn't but she hadn't been there when Emmett had asked for the stuff.

"Nothing." I whined, and pulled the bag away.

"Then let me see." she now sounded a little angry and my father got up to force me to hand over the bag.

"No, I just wanna go to bed mom." I turned my back to my dad.

"The sooner you show us the sooner you go to bed."

"But..." before I could finish my sentences mom ripped the bag spilling the Constance all over the floor. She picked up a box and read it. She looked up at me putting the box a centimeter from my face and asked

"What is this?" I pulled my head back and read the label. My mouth popped open and she handed the box over to my dad who just shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's not for me! Emmett made me get it!" I tried but mom just glared.

"Don't try and blame Emmett for your purchases." Rosalie defended.

"Have you never met your husband?" I asked starting to panic I was going to be in serious trouble. Rosalie glared. "I don't even have a girlfriend to use it with!"

They all stared at me while I stared back. I realized at that point what they were implying. While it was true I had no girlfriend I had a lot of guy friends.

"What?!" I was getting angry, defensive. Not one of them seemed to be on my side until I locked eyes with grandma. Her look said _I believe you_ and _I'll get your grandpa to help._

"Up to your room." mom said and I went. Two hours later grandpa arrived and grandma told him everything that happened. I heard their voices down stairs.

_"I don't think he bought it."_ -Esme

_"I agree. Where are Bella, Edward, Edge, and Emmett"_-Carlisle

_"Bella, and Edward are in the dinning room. Edge, and Emmett up stairs." _-Esme

I heard moving then

_"You needed us?"_ -Edward

_"Yes. Now I'm sure you heard how Esme, and I feel."_-Carlisle

_"Carlisle..."_ -Bella

_"Bella, when have you known Edge to buy things like that you know he's a good boy"_-Carlisle

_"Yes...but..." _-Bella

_"But what?"_-Carlisle

_"But..."_ -Bella

I heard someone come up the stairs then what I assumed was a door being bust down.

_"EMMETT!"_ -Bella

_"I'm sorry Bella! I didn't mean to get Edge in trouble!" -Emmett_

_"Emmett!" _-All Cullens

The whole family started to yell at Emmett then they piled in my room. They all started saying how they were sorry I accepted without hesitation.

"I'm sorry honey. I just... I don't know it's just you're getting older and... and" my mom stuttered as she sat on my bed.

"It's ok mom." she looked at me with a smile.

"How about if I end your punishment right here?"

"No, that's alright I did get in late so I'll finish my punishment." my mom had this weird look in her eyes. I still don't know what it was never seen anyone look at me or my friends that way.

_Yes,I'm finally done!_ I thought. I had trash bagged all the leaves. I ran into the house to tell my parents.

"Hey, mom I'm..."

"Done." she finished with a smile. "Your father told me."

I looked at dad confused he wasn't suppose to be able to read my mind.

"You never closed your mind this morning. She's very pretty by the way." He told me grinning.

"Oh" I blushed " Um can I go out?"

"Yes." my parents said simultaneously.

"I promise I'll be back by ten. OK?"

My dad looked up at me "Ten is later than normal."

"Yes but I'll leave where ever me and the guys go at eight."

"Then what's with the missing two hours?"

"Oh you know gives me time to save lives."

"So you're a superhero now?"

" Yep!"

Mom looked at me then said "But your underwear isn't on the outside."

"That's ok I'm not wearing underwear. Bye." As I left I heard my stunned parents say "Ew."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN****: OMC I just I don't even This story has the most reviews and the most alerts yet I completely ignored it! What is wrong with me? I am so sorry I was actually writing chapters for another story of mind when I realize how many of my Those Lips people actually review ****(arisaswordheart, , XxJanaxX, iluvedwardandbella, Adventure-Seeking-Juliet, JazKhizar, lennybiscuits)****just for me to pretty much snub them I am so sorry but I know you don't really care about my apology you care about the goods. To prove I'm actually sorry I have typed you this the longest chapter of Those Lips (2,158 words not including the authors note) to date!**

**If you ever have any questions never be afraid to ask!**

_**Disclaimer**__**: I own nothing (-look I'm actually putting disclaimers in the right place!)**_

**SPOV**

I was sitting in the living room staring into space. It had been months, nearly a year, since I was saved and I was still thinking about that man... those lips. I was getting better at hiding it though.

"Thinking about that boy" my mom asked with a small smile. I almost never blushed but I could feel my face heating up. I shook my head no but my mom just smiled walk into the kitchen. Well, no one could really fool their mother. The door bell rang.

"Could someone get that door." my dad shouted down from his studio. I opened the door to find my friends staring back at me. Large grins spread across their faces. They pushed in past me. I turned only to see them looking at me again.

"Someones been thinking about their mystery man." Dorthy sang

"Someones been thinking about their hero." Maria joined in. Someones been thinking about the lips of an angel I added mentally; oh wait it's me! Oh well you can't fool your best friends either. My Irish wolfhound/Scottish deerhound behemoth of a dog, Oz, came and put his head in my lap looking up at me with eyes that said 'Come on it's so obvious'.

"Fine that's it I give up yes I'm thinking about that man." my dad walked down the stairs.

"Are we talking about that boy who saved you?"

"Yes."

"Hmm..." what does that mean? "Evelyn? I think we should tell them now."

"Right now?" my mother said as she left the kitchen.

"Right now." my dad turned to where me and my friends were sitting "We're going to Forks, Washington"

Forks? I stared at my father before it hit me he was joking there is no such place as Forks come on who names a place Forks? "Yeah and then after we'll go to Spoons, Alaska."

"Oh I thought he was serious" giggled Dorthy

"Me too" Maria admitted giggling right along with Dorthy "Like Forks, Washington is real."

"I _am_ serious and Forks _is_ real. We have a contract with a woman who wants me to photograph her wedding and your mother to plan it."

They were trying to pull a prank on me and I wasn't going to fall for it. I crossed my arms. "I don't believe it"

"I don't believe it" I said for the millionth time. It had been little under a month since my parents had told me about our trip to Forks, Washington. They had done everything to convince me. We had looked Forks up on Google, in Map Quest, and in a large atlas we had. My parents had shown me the tickets, taken Oz, Drusilla and Spike (my two cats) to a pet hotel, and took me to say goodbye to my friends. This morning my mother had thrown my clothes into a suitcase (I had refused to pack this _had_ to be a joke), and my father had bought us breakfast at the airport. Now that the plane had touched down in Port Angeles and we were getting into a rental car I was starting to think this wasn't a joke.

The further we drove the greener the world got... and the wetter. My mother kept spinning around as my father read off the directions we had gotten at the rental car place. As we drove my father pointed to a space on the map he had picked up.

"You might be going to school there in the fall." Say wha?

"Why am I going to school? I never go while your working." My parents didn't respond. I knew something was wrong with this whole set up. I sat back in my seat wondering if I would ever see my home again.

"Oh look" my mom pointed to a sign

"Welcome to Forks" I read as anger started to seep in. What in the world is so great about Forks? Soon after we found the sign, we were pulling into the driveway of a two story house. We didn't know anyone in Washington so we couldn't be staying with friends or family. I was about to ask why we were going into this random driveway when a woman walked out of the house walking rather quickly despite her high heels. My father rolled his window down and the woman stuck her head in.

"You must be Evie, and Freddie." the woman put her hand into the window to shake hands with my parents. Her whole upper body was in the car now. My mother shook her head about to correct her when the woman stopped her putting her other hand in the window and making a stopping motion. "Wait, wait, let me guess Eva and Froy, Edna and Frasier."

My mother shook her head "Uh no actu-"

"Well maybe your the E" the woman said pointing to my father. I shook my head who was this woman? I heard a knock on my door a second before it opened. A girl stood there waving at me to get out. When I preceded to stare at her with my mouth agape she rolled her eyes and unbuckled me. She grabbed my hand pulling me out of the car.

"Come on they'll be talking forever. I'm Tiffany Coco Hamilton, by the way, I'm huge on the Forks club scene so I'm sure you've heard of me." No actually I haven't and I'm wondering why your kidnapping me! Just as I was turning around to call for help two more girls came up. One on my left one behind me obscuring me from view. "That woman back there is my mother Vivian Hamilton this is her fifth marriage."

At this point we had reached the girls car. I expected them to stop so I could get in or run. I was _really_ hoping for the second option. But they didn't and I was pushed into the car the door slammed behind me. They got into the car and we drove off just as I heard my mom scream out Shirley. I was starting to mentally hyperventilate. Despite what I'd thought earlier I hadn't truly believed I was being kidnapped I mean come on can you even be kidnapped by someone your age. When we stopped at a red light Tiffany turned around from her place in the driver's seat to look at me. She smiled at me before turning around.

"I don't know where you're from but that red and white thing you've got going on will not fly here. Don't worry though I've got some dye at home. Shh... don't tell the boys." the girls giggled. "Oh this is Moreen Daniels and that is Judy Howland."

I took the time from panicking to look at them. They were all different levels of girl next to me, Judy, was very tall most likely the outsider of the group she looked very intimidating outside of the car but sitting down twirling her dirty blond with her thin long fingers I thought I might be able to take her in a fight if I had to. Moreen who sat in the passenger seat was yellow blond and the shortest of us all. From the short time I'd been with the girls I had recognized her as the 'second in command/do or die' one she nodded and mmmhmmed at everything Tiffany said which made her extra dangerous; she had knocked me into the car so I knew she was strong. Tiffany was obviously the leader she seemed to be naturally platinum blond or maybe it was just a really good dye job. Great I've been caught by a cult the Barbies, maybe the Blondies, the Archies? No no definitely the Barbies.

"Where are we going?" I finally thought to ask. I was awful in emergency situations. There was no answer for a few minutes. I started to wonder if they had heard me at all when Tiffany sighed pulling over.

"I have no idea." she looked around and I looked with her. No landmarks no signs no chance to escape. She turned around to look at me and smiled. "We're suppose to be going to a party. Moreen call Ashley. Ashley is Moreen's sister. She, Ashley, is friends with the girl who lives at the house we're going to party at."

I nodded feeling my nerves relax. We were just going to a party. That would be fine I had been to parties before. Sure they were all after parties, with a bunch of fellow drama and/or chorus geeks, and sure they rarely lasted past an hour because everyone was tired from performing. Everything would be fine I would be fine.

"We're not too far. We past the turn off. Ashley says she's standing outside." We all turned to look behind the car. There was a brunette waving to us. Tiffany backed up turning into the drive and stopping beside the brunette. She opened the car door and slid in next to me.

"Hello I'm Ashely. I've never seen you hanging out with the Nirvanas. Who are you?" her smile was warm and there was genuine interest in her eyes. I would be fine.

"Shirley, I just got into Forks today I'm actually from California."

"Her mom and dad Evie, and Frasier are working for my mom."

"Actually its Evelyn and Frank" We continued our talk for a while and I nearly forgot I was in the car with _total_ strangers. Then the car stopped.

"Whoa"

"Holy..."

"It's huge!"

I turned to see what they were talking about. Maybe it was the overly shocked expressions on their faces that were making me expect more than I should have but I wasn't impressed I was looking at a medium sized house nothing special. Tiffany's place was larger than this and I was about to tell her so when Ashley taped me on the shoulder.

"That's the detached garage. That is the house." she pointed to the right and my mouth dropped. I was staring at a four story high Victorian masterpiece overflowing with people in tight party clothes. A group of girls passing by looked in. One pointed to her hair and they all cracked up. They are going to eat me alive. "Now your looking at the right place. Welcome to Casa de Cullen."

A blond girl left the Cullen house and scanned the area when her eyes landed on us she walked over. She had an amazing figure and unlike every other girl at the party she wasn't wearing a dress. She wore black skinny jeans, a blue top with the Wonder Woman double 'w' in gold, a black leather jacket, and fingerless driver's gloves. Her hair was in a pixie cut with a long bang swept to the side covering one of her gorgeous violet blue eyes. The cut didn't fit her beautiful face. Ashley opened the door getting out to hug the girl.

"Hey Rosa this is my sister and her friends."

"Ahh... the infamous Nirvanas." there goes that name again that must be what they call their cult.

"H-hi." Tiffany managed to stutter out. It was obvious the girls admired this Rosa. Was she another cult leader? As a bunch of other girls came our way I knew the answer. Yes. They all waited around patiently for their next orders. Rosa stood in front of the open door.

"You coming?" she pointed her thumb at the house. Only then did I realize that I'd been left in the car by myself. I smiled at her nodded then slid out of the car trying not to look like an idiot who completely zoned out. I was having no luck. I followed Rosa to the house. Hesitating at the door I peered in there were a lot of people standing around in a circle. A boy broke through pointing at the door screaming at the door 'Out! Out!' Was he screaming at me? No, no that was silly he'd been screaming since before I came in. He chased out the ones who weren't listening some people apparently didn't think he was serious. In his haste he bumped into me. I barely fell backwards before he caught me pulling me to his chest. A ridiculously sweet scent floated from his chest flowers, honey, and ... and... something heavenly. I looked up to see he was looking down at me with the sweetest look in his eyes and smiling beautifully with the plumpest most kissable lips I'd ever seen. My heart raced as we leaned in. Babump... babump... babump... bawhack... Bawhack? We jumped back from each other to look at the girl standing next to us. Rosa stood with a large grin on her face two boys stood behind her snickering.

"So... guess the party's back on."


End file.
